How to treat your injured brother
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Maksudnya, walau kau menggodaku sampai aku memohon sampai nangis pun itu hobimu?" Higekiri x Hizamaru. Inosen Hizamaru & Sadistic Higekiri, OOC, Different Age, AU


**How to treat your injured brother**

* * *

Touken Ranbu fanfiction

DMM and Nitroplus

* * *

Summary: "Maksudnya, walau kau menggodaku sampai aku memohon sampai nangis pun itu hobimu?" Higekiri x Hizamaru. Inosen Hizamaru & Sadistic Higekiri, OOC, Different Age, AU

* * *

Hari itu merupakan salah satu yang gak dapat Hizamaru lupakan. Dia ingat hari itu ia harus berkelahi dengan murid dari sekolah lain. Ia juga ingat kalau ia mengalami kekalahan yang luar biasa. Ia juga ingat karena kekalahannya itu menyebabkan tubuhnya terluka dan luka itu mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi.. disamping itu.. hal yang paling ia ingat adalah ternyata Anija-nya itu bukan seperti Anija yang ia kenal, hingga.. "Siapa yang menyakiti adikku, akan kubunuh kalian sekarang" kata-kata itu terdengar di sekitar lapangan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Ya, Hizamaru adalah anak remaja yang masih berstatus siswa SMA. Usianya baru menginjak 16tahun. Ia ingat jika saat itu ia menentang senior sekolah lain yang akan melecehkan teman sekelasnya, si bola mata biru berambut pirang, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Yamanbagiri sendiri disebut dengan cowok cantik.

Pemuda berambut hijau dengan bola mata berwarna emas hanya tidak ingin teman sekelasnya itu menjadi korban dari seniornya, tetapi tindakannya malah membuatnya terluka dan membuat Anija-nya meradang.

"Katakan otouto.. siapa yang menyakitimu?" kata-kata itu masih terngiang di pikirannya. Kala itu ia mendengar samar suara kakaknya yang hendak menolongnya.

"Senp-" Suaranya terputus, Hizamaru pingsan.

"Hizamaru!" lelaki yang sebelumnya ditolong oleh pemuda berambut hijau itu mendekatinya. "Higekiri-san, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Ak-aku.. tidak bisa menolongnya. Mereka masih di tempat itu, jumlah meraka banyak." Ucap Yamanbagiri dengan nada terisak kepada lelaki berambut pirang pendek dengan bola mata berwarna emas itu.

Tangan itu menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu lembut, "Tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Tolong jaga otouto hingga aku kembali ya." Setelah sang kakak berkata seperti itu ia pergi dengan informasi yang dimilikinya.

Selang beberapa saat Higekiri kembali. Wajah pemuda bermata biru itu kaget.

"Yamanbagiri!" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Higekiri. Higekiri pun membalikkan wajahnya.

"Shokudaikiri? Oya.. akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Iya, aku membaca pesannya. Maaf ku telat datang. Wow kau lumayan berantakan ya." Lelaki ber-eye patch itu menunjuk Higekiri yang terdapat percikan darah di tubuhnya.

"Hanya pembersihan yang tidak berguna kok." Higekiri tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekati adiknya yang pingsan dan menggendongnya.

"Yamanbagiri, terimakasih sudah menjaga Hizamaru. Kalian juga sebaiknya pulang, ya.. walau ku sudah menghabisi mereka semua sih."

"Ayo Yamanbagiri." Lelaki itu menarik tangan pemuda berambut blonde yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia sendiri pamit kepada Higekiri.

"Semoga Hizamaru lekas sembuh." Ucapnya khawatir.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Higekiri lalu ia tersenyum.

.

Luka di tubuh Hizamaru membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. Ia mungkin lupa dengan kejadian siang itu dan mengapa ada luka di tubuhnya.

"Anija aku kenapa?"

"Hoemaru kau sudah bangun. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, tikus-tikus itu sudah kuhancurkan." Ucapnya tanpa melihat wajah adiknya. "Ayo mandi."

Hizamaru kaget, kaget pertama lantaran si kakak selalu lupa namanya. Kaget keduanya adalah karena ia melihat kakaknya melebarkan sepotong handuk didepannya.

"A-anija? Apa? Mandi? Tidak mau, sakit begini kau suruh aku mandi?"

"Karena, luka di tubuhmu pasti infeksi jika tidak di obati. Tenang saja, air di baknya sudah kutambahin cairan antiseptic khusus untuk menghilangkan kuman di tubuhmu." Hizamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membayangkan betapa perihnya jika langsung bersentuhan, terlebih.. Higekiri yang melakukannya. Tolong.. dia paling anti banget kalau kakaknya yang ngobatin luka kayak gini. Pasti.. pasti..

"Kau tidak boleh menolak loh otouto.. atau aku akan memaksamu." Glek, Hizamaru menelan ludahnya ketika sang kakak mendekati tubuhnya dan menarik kasar. Teriakan meronta keluar dari bibirnya, tidak akan memberikan efek apapun yang ada Higekiri makin menjadi.

Guyuran pertama di pundaknya membuat Hizamaru berteriak kesakitan. Ia bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Higekiri membuka paksa sampai ia telanjang.

Guyuran kedua di lehernya, air yang dibasuhkan mengalir tak di punggungnya melainkan di dadanya. luka ditubuhnya terasa menyakitkan karena langsung bersentuhan dengan air dan kulit. Rasa sakitnya itu membuatnya meronta dan meminta sang kakak menghentikan aksinya.

Guyuran ketiga Higekiri arahkan ke ujung rambutnya, tangannya masih memegang tangan Hizamaru erat.

"A-anijaa hentikaaann, sakiit sakit sekaliii,, hikss." Teriaknya meronta. Sang kakak malah terus menguyur tubuhnya. lalu Higekiri mengambil sabun antiseptik yang baru ia buka dari kardusnya lalu mengarahkan ke beberapa luka di tangan adiknya.

"Diam atau akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau semakin meronta." Hizamaru merasa kakakknya berubah hanya karena dia terluka atau dendam dengan mereka yang telah menyakiti kesayangannya?

Setelah selesai mandi, Hizamaru masih terisak kesakitan. Higekiri mengelap pelan luka itu dan memberikan semacam salep di luar lukanya. Ia juga membalut beberapa lupa yang keliatan besar. Setelah semua selesai ia membereskan potongan kasa dan memberikan adiknya baju bersih yang akan ia gunakan.

"Aku akan memasak sebentar, jangan tidur dulu otouto." Hizamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat anija-nya meninggalkan dia dan menuju dapur. Hizamaru memakai baju bersih yang diberikan olehnya.

'kenapa Anija menyiksaku sih?' pikirnya.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, Higekiri kembali dengan membawa dua piring bubur hangat dan susu hangat segelas serta segelas air putih.

"Makan dulu, baru tidur. Nanti tugasmu akan kukerjakan yang untuk besok-"

"-Anija, kenapa Anija melakukan ini kepadaku. A-aku tahu aku telah membuatmu marah, tapi.. menghukumku kayak tadi itu menyakitkan." Hizamaru mulai menangis lagi. Higekiri iba melihatnya.

"Karena, kau tidak akan bisa mengobati lukamu sendiri. Lagipula.. menggodamu adalah salah satu hobiku."

"Maksudnya, walau kau menggodaku sampai aku memohon sampai nangis pun itu hobimu?"

"Iya, karena.. kau berharga untukku otouto.. aku marah lantaran mereka melukai apa yang kumiliki. Maafkan kakakmu sudah berbuat kasar padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah saja."

"Oh-begitu ya Anija." Hizamaru tersipu malu. Ia masih ingat ia meronta bahkan mencakar kakaknya ketika acara mandi tadi. "Ma-maaf sudah mencakarmu. Kupikir Anija marah dan melampiaskan kepadaku.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf hanya luka seperti ini." Higekiri menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. "Lukamu akan kubersihkan sampai kering dengan cara yang halus, jika-kau tidak meronta seperti tadi." Anijanya tersenyum. "Ayo makan dulu.."

Hizamaru tersenyum, "Anija, nanti tidur bareng ya!" Higekiri menganggukan kepalanya.

.

END

* * *

Nulis apa saya ini -_-

Hanya writer pindah fandom dan tertarik banget sama pairing kakak adik Genji itu. Sumpah! Hizamaru itu maniiiis banget jadi otoutooo /w/

Please review after read my fanfict ^^


End file.
